A Married Christmas
by Sweet82405
Summary: It's Brittany and Santana's first Christmas married. Brittany wants to host a party at their place in New York and she's gotta convince Santana it's gonna be fun. Very strong M rating! Don't read if you don't like that. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Just wanted to post a quick little xmas fic. Please heed the rating- its a very strong M. If you're not into that, please don't read this. Happy holidays everyone!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related.

A Married Christmas Part 1

It had been a few months since we got married. Some mornings, I still didn't believe it happened. I'd wake up and panic that it was all a dream but the feeling of someone draping their arm over me would calm me down. It did happen. I got married. To the most beautiful, incredible woman on earth. Seeing Santana snuggled up to me sound asleep was the best feeling in the world.

Today, I couldn't wait to get up. It was Christmas Eve. Our first Christmas together as a married couple. All last week I had begged Santana for us to host Christmas at our place. We had moved into the same building she lived in before with Rachel and Kurt just one floor up. The lay out was basically the same, the whole place was wide open and had plenty of room for us and my cats. Santana wasn't too fond of having two cats but as soon as she'd seen my pout, she was lugging a cat carrier into the building.

So because we had all this room, I thought it would be perfect for us to have Christmas with everyone. Santana had grumbled and groaned about it but she knew how I was about Christmas so she finally caved.

As soon as I woke up, a smile instantly bloomed on my face. I looked over and found my wife curled up on my right side, her legs tangled with mine and her left arm under my head. Rolling on my side to face her, I started to rub my nose against hers, my lips ghosting across her lips.

"San..."

Nothing. I tried again. This time giving her tiny mouse kisses on her lips.

"Santana, you gotta wake up." I whispered.

"Mmm...B. Isss too early...go sleep." Santana mumbled under her breath.

"We gotta get up. We got a lot of stuff to do for tonight." I tell her, giving her one last mouse kiss before climbing out of bed. I hear her groan behind me as a gust of cold air moves into my vacant spot.

"Ughhhh Britt, seriously." Santana continues to whine from under the blanket. Pulling the long sleeve shirt over my bare legs, I pad over to the bathroom barefoot to take a shower.

"You could join me in the shower if you get up now." I try tempting her, but when it comes to the cold, Santana is nearly impossible to get out of bed. "You have one minute before I lock the door." I yell, throwing my shirt in her direction and closing the door.

/

"Santana if you lag behind I might lose you in this crowd. And stop pouting." I joke back at her as I push the cart down the aisle. We had a few more things to grab for tonight so after my shower and forcing Santana out of bed, we finally were able to go to the store.

"I have every right to pout. You actually locked the door! You didn't even give me a chance!" Santana grumbled behind me, her hands shoved in the pockets of her leather jacket.

I stopped and waited until she was within arms reach before grabbing both ends of the scarf around her neck and tugged her closer until her thighs were pressed against mine.

"I tried to get you out of bed but you wouldn't budge. Maybe next time you will." I kiss her on the tip of her nose and turn back to the cart to keep shopping.

When we get to the frozen food section, I lean down to look at the different meat that we can have for dinner with everyone tonight. I feel Santana press up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist, her eyes reading over my shoulder.

"What do you think babe? A roast?" I ask, picking up the package.

"Whatever you want Sweets." Santana says kissing the back of my neck.

I shiver from that tiny kiss. She knows it's my big weakness with her. So in retaliation, I subtly grind back into her, making her groan.

"You don't play fair."

I blow her a kiss over my shoulder and we continue our way around the store.

/

The elevator in our building was finally fixed not to long ago so it was nice not having to lug a bunch of bags up almost four flights of stairs. Especially Santana since she tends to wear heels a lot. Like today, she decided to bundle up against the cold with her black, knee high boots, skin tight black jeans, a red sweater and her black leather jacket over it. When it's cold, she never shows any skin. Me on the other hand decided to go with a a white sweater and black leggings with my own pair of boots.

We were on the last trip up the elevator with the couple remaining bags. Santana was doing the pouty face again after having to do two separate trips.

"You keep making that face and it's gonna freeze like that. You've been a sour puss all morning. What's it gonna take to get a smile on your face?" I ask, nudging her elbow with mine.

Santana's arm shot out and slammed against the elevators stop button, making the car shake from the unexpected stop.

"What was that for?" I ask.

Next thing I knew, I was being pushed up against the wall with Santana's mouth smashed on mine. I dropped the bags in my hands on the floor and gripped her hair in between my fingers, pulling her closer to me. Santana ran her hands up my torso and roughly grabbed my breasts, making me moan in her mouth. She didn't give them too much attention and soon her hands were running down to grip hard on my ass, forcing me to grind against the solid muscle of her thigh.

"You wanna see a smile on my face?" Santana nipped at my jaw, my head falling back on the wall. "Let me fuck you right here. Right now."

I couldn't even form words I was so turned on. I gave her the briefest of nods and that was enough.

Her hands moved up to the waistband of my leggings and was yanking them and my underwear down before I knew it. Since she didn't wanna detach her teeth from my neck, she managed to get them around my knees but that was it. The cold air against the warm skin of my inner thighs had me whimpering pathetically. Santana wasted no time driving her fingers into my wet folds, her teeth biting harder at the feeling of how wet I really was.

"Christ, Britt. You always get so wet for me. I fucking love it." Santana growled in my ear, making my hips thrust into her hand.

"Only for you." I breathe out, air becoming a huge issue for me.

"Damn right only me. You're mine." Santana's fingers drove deep inside me, hitting all the right spots.

"Fuck!...Harder!" I beg, driving my hips against her hand looking for more friction.

She trusted into me harder for a few minutes, pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

"San...I'm close...don't stop..." I nearly cried when she pulled out of me, my hands trying to pull her hand back between my legs.

She forced my hand away and dropped to her knees. Her mouth was on me before I could blink.

I gripped the back of her head and pushed harder against her invading tongue. I was a bumbling mess.

"Fuck...San...I can't..."

The angle was awkward since my leggings were still around my knees. I could feel Santana growl against me in frustration before he hands were pushing them to my ankles. With the problem gone, Santana forced my legs further apart and latched right back on me. The feeling of her nails scratching down my thighs had me right on the edge. I looked down for a second and when I saw Santana looking back up at me with black eyes, that was it.

"I'm cumming!"

I went stiff as a board as one firework after another went off inside me. I could feel Santana never slowing down for a second.

When it was finally over, Santana was still licking me clean, making me groan at the sensation of being too sensitive. She finally stood back up and wrapped her arms around me since I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

"Now I'm happy B. I would've been happier if you'd of let me in the shower this morning." She teased.

Helping me with my leggings, we hit the on button for the elevator and proceeded into our loft.

"Maybe if you're lucky, I'll give you another early present later." Santana winked before taking the bags to the kitchen area.

Maybe next time it would be my turn to give her a gift?


	2. Chapter 2

And now, part 2! Warning still in place. Enjoy!

After the encounter in the elevator, I was distracted all day. My mind kept going over every little detail of what happened and it was slowly bringing the fire back into my veins. Hell, if the visual in my head wasn't enough, I had the nail marks down my thighs and teeth impressions in my neck to remind me too. What was driving me crazy though, was the fact that Santana didn't seem the least bit affected. Like what had happened was a completely normal thing. I mean, it's not everyday we get our lady sex on in a somewhat public area. Santana was usually the more reserved one, I was the adventurous one. Somewhere, we must've had a freaky friday moment and switched. Not that I'm complaining.

As soon as we got in the apartment, Santana headed straight for the kitchen to get started on dinner preparations. She was the better cook between us, but I could handle myself around the kitchen. I left her for a few minutes to change into something more comfortable, a tank top and Santana's NYU sweatpants, before venturing back into the kitchen to help.

The whole time we were cooking, I couldn't stop staring at her. Every little thing she did was sexy and hypnotizing to me. The way her fingers moved as she chopped different vegetables just made me think of what those fingers had done earlier. The way she would wrap her tongue and lips around the wooden spoon to taste the different sauces bubbling on the stove had my legs quivering at the memory of their wicked softness against the inside of my thighs. I was shaking so bad at this point that I cracked open a bottle of wine from the refrigerator to calm my nerves and raging hormones. Two glasses in and I was feeling a little better.

With everything slowly cooking and Santana at the counter putting on the final touches to some snack trays, I watched her from my spot at the kitchen table. She had turned on her ipod dock and was lightly humming to a song, her hips moving side to side to the beat. The throbbing between my legs grew and grew with each sway. Santana was completely oblivious to my problem as she continued to work and I needed to change that.

Standing up, I walked up behind her and brought my hands to her slim waist. She never stopped swaying but she did move back a tiny bit so her ass was lightly grinding into my front. I groaned at the friction my pants caused rubbing against me in the most delicious way.

"Do you enjoy teasing me?" I ask, my lips catching her earlobe.

"Yes." Was all she said, never breaking her concentration on the food in front of her.

"You know what happens when you tease me. You know I gotta punish you." I remind her, hoping to get a rise out of her.

She turned her head and curled her lips into a smirk.

"Do your worst."

That was it.

I stepped away from her and left the room. I could hear her still hard at work at the counter. I guess she figured I was backing down from her challenge.

Oh how wrong she was.

Walking into the curtained off area that was our bedroom, I headed straight for the drawer on Santana's side of the bed and opened it. Quickly removing my pants, I got to work on her punishment before putting my pants back on and heading back to the kitchen. Santana was still chopping away, her hips still moving to the music but the song had changed. I wasted no time as I walked right up behind her again and brought our bodies flush together, grinding into her ass. I heard her gasp as she felt what was poking at her and I grinned wickedly.

"I warned you. And now you need to be punished." I told her, pushing hard against her to the point she was sandwiched between me and the counter. Her hands laid flat upon the surface of the counter, her body tensing up in excitement and arousal.

"Brit-"

"Don't talk." I gave her no time to react as my hands traveled slowly up the length of her torso, my fingers finding every one of her ribs. As soon as they reached her breasts, I wasted no time and gripped at them. Hard.

"Ugh….." Santana moaned at the roughness. I knew I wasn't hurting her, but I also knew she liked it a little rougher than most. She got off on it.

My thumbs were not gentle at all in their exploration of her nipples through her shirt. I pinched them until they were visible through both her shirt and bra. Santana has always had very sensitive breasts, something I found out very early in our relationship. I could turn her to putty in my hands with just a swipe of my thumb and that's it.

I moved my hands back down her stomach to the bottom of her shirt and pulled the material up so it was up over her breasts, exposing them for my own pleasure. When she tried to remove the rest of it I forced her hands back down to the counter.

"Leave it. And don't move your hands from that counter again." I warned her.

I bring my hands back up, trailing over her quivering abdominal muscles and to the small arch between her breasts, my fingers teasing just under the cups of her bra. Dragging my index finger back and forth under the soft skin of her breast had Santana breathing heavy and wiggling into me, the movement rubbing against me at a very good angle.

I couldn't tease myself anymore so I reached up with both hands and tugged both cups of her bra under her breasts, forcing her chest to push out more and have me growling at the sight.

"I love your breasts. Feeling the skin of your nipples graze and tickle my lips has me dripping wet. Seeing them with my teeth marks, like a branding…...I can't describe how fucking turned on I get." I whisper in her ear, both of our eyes trained on my hands as I gradually cup both breasts, the heft feeling wonderful in my hands. I brush my thumbs in a circle around each nipple, making them pucker to tight points, almost like begging me to touch them more.

I don't realize how badly I need her until after one particular brush against her nipple and she drives her hips back into me and I feel how wet my sweatpants are. I've practically soaked through them. Moaning at the wetness, I drop both hands to Santana's stomach again and pull her back into me and away from the counter. With the little bit of room I've created, I quickly unsnap her pants button and pull down the zipper before thrusting my hand down to feel the outside of her underwear.

If I thought I was wet, it's nothing compared to Santana.

I bite into her shoulder to muffle my groan at the feeling of her arousal. Her underwear was almost translucent it was so wet. I could feel everything it was trying to cover and knew this pair was a goner after today.

Santana was gasping and rutting against my intruding fingers, her body instinctively looking for better friction. The problem was her pants were so tight we both couldn't get what we wanted.

"Do you want me?" I ask.

 _Nod._

"Bad?"

 _Another nod._

"Do you think you can hold off until after the party?"

 _A very quick shake of her head._

"Do you want the surprise I have for you?"

 _A much faster nod._

"Are you gonna listen to me and keep quiet?"

 _Her head leaned up against the cabinet in front of her as she nodded again._

"Then don't move."

I pull my hand out from her pants and yank the material down her legs, getting them to her ankles where she kicked them off to the side. Standing back up, the sight of her lacy black thong had me almost gushing with excitement. Santana in a thong was always a sight to see. I ground my pelvis into her ass, my eyes glued to my movements, my sweatpants tenting a little from the surprise and when I pulled back, the front of my pants had the smallest wet patch that I knew wasn't from me.

I didn't have any more patience left after that. I couldn't even be bothered with bending down to pull her thong over her legs. Instead, I pushed back up against the counter top and gripped the back of her flimsy thong and ripped it straight away from her body. Santana let out the loudest moan yet at that and I knew we had to hurry this along before we both couldn't take it anymore.

Quickly pushing my sweatpants around my thighs, I grab the extra appendage between my legs and bend my knees until I'm level with Santana and bring it to her dripping center. Santana's whole body tenses at the unfamiliar yet familiar feeling. The head of the dildo dragging back and forth over her sensitive lips, gathering wetness. Every time I bump it against her clit she twitches and grinds down for a second. Feeling I've got enough lubrication, I bring the dildo back to Santana's entrance and slowly force it into her. Just the head penetrating her has Santana white-knuckling the edge of the counter. Watching myself sink further and further into the love of my life has me breathing so hard I feel like I could pass out. The tightness of Santana's inner walls making it harder to push in and feeling amazing against my own clit. I pause halfway to let her adjust to me before I feel her push back for more. Before I knew it, I was flush up against Santana's ass. We both groan at the feeling of being so intimately connected. Santana moves her hips, silently begging me to move. So, I wrap one arm around her waist and the other up across her chest, nestled right between her exposed breasts to grip her left shoulder and thrust as hard as I can up into her.

Santana's one hand flies up to the cabinet by her head to brace herself and the other wraps around behind us to latch onto my ass, pulling my harder and tighter against her. I'm not gentle at all. This is like how it was in the elevator. Santana wasn't looking for love, she had wanted to fuck me. And now, I wanted to fuck her. Nothing but raw passion and aggression powering us right now. The sound of both our moans and breathing weren't quite drowning out the sound of our hips slapping together roughly or the sound of the dildo pounding in and out of Santana. I could tell Santana wanted to scream out in pleasure but she was keeping quiet like I told her to do. I could see the sweat glistening on her forehead as she got closer and closer to coming apart. My own shirt was sticking to the small of my back as the sweat ran down it.

"Fuck…...I want…..you to come….so hard on me…...Do you understand….?" I panted in her ear. My thighs were burning at the workout I was giving them.

Santana just groaned in agreement, her forehead resting on her stretched out forearm. I could see her biting hard on her lower lip so she wouldn't scream out and I decided to take pity on her.

"Scream for me. I wanna hear."

That's all it took to break the dam.

"FUCK….BRITT…..YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEEP! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP!" Santana's words echoed all over the loft. I'm pretty sure our neighbors knew what was going on by now but I could care less.

"Come for me….right now….I wanna feel it…." I demanded, my hips never letting up.

Santana gasped and completely froze up. I almost panicked thinking I had hurt her when all of a sudden I felt an abundance of wetness soak my own thighs. The sounds Santana was making told me this was anything but pain. Her nails were almost drawing blood as they dug harder into me. I felt her finally go limp in my arms and I picked up my pace, chasing my own very close orgasm. Santana leaned both elbows on the counter to brace herself against my unrelenting pounding. I couldn't make out her whispering but I could see her lips moving, so I leaned in closer to make out the words.

"Come in me, Britt. Come in me."

The visual of what she was saying shot me over the edge at last. I slammed against her, the dildo hitting my clit perfectly to have me coming harder than I could ever remember. I buried my face in between Santana's shoulder blades to muffle my screams and I could feel Santana moving her arm down between herself and the counter, her fingers rubbing hard on her own clit to give her another satisfying orgasm. I felt her let go again, not as hard as the first one, and we both fell onto the counter. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this weak from an orgasm.

We both stayed perfectly still as we tried to catch our breath. My arm was still pinned under Santana so I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Which I didn't.

Finally, after some time, we both slowly stood back up and took in our appearance. Santana with her shirt still pushed up over her chest, her bra trapped under her exposed breasts, the red nail marks all over her torso, the slight brush burn her panties left after I had ripped them off her hips and her jeans discarded off by the stove. I wasn't any better. My shirt was soaked in sweat all down the back, the strap on snug around my hips still pressed up between Santana's legs, my ruined sweatpants covered in both of our arousals and the angry claw marks up and down my ass and thighs. We had managed to make such a mess of ourselves in such a short amount of time.

Pulling back slowly, the strap on finally came out, drenched in Santana's arousal. She moaned at my exit and I nearly came again at the sight of her damp inner thighs, knowing I was the cause if it. Santana turned around to face me and brought her arms up around my neck, tugging our bodies together, the strap on sandwiched between our stomachs.

"I love when you do that. Go all in control and stuff. I'm not gonna be able to walk right for the rest of the week." Santana said pecking my lips softly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask, my biggest fear is being too rough with her.

"Only in the best way possible. Seriously, I think I blacked out for a few seconds there. Remind me to tease you more often, B." Santana joked, hugging me closer to her.

"Tease me anytime baby." I tell her.

We pull away and start to adjust ourselves and realize it's a lost cause.

"How about that shower you owe me?" Santana asks, turning the stove off and holding out her hand to me.

"I guess you earned it now." I take her hand and we make our way to the bathroom to clean up. So far, this has been the best first married Christmas ever.

The End.


End file.
